The Protector
by EudoraVailgara
Summary: Lucy was never normal, not by any standards. The whole Fairy Tail guild learned this one day at the hands of a particularly sharp icicle being thrown at her. After being called a freak, she leaves with Wendy- but can she recover and, after seven years, a fiance, a battle and with unimaginable power- speak to them again? LuSti, StiLu. FUTURE LEMONS.
1. Chapter One: The Awakening

Disclaimer: If I did own Fairy Tail, there would be so much smut.

So, I was going through my profile a while ago and low and behold I came across the original version of this... beautiful work of art.

This can't be on my profile.

My ego won't allow it.

I'm sorry Vegas, you've been put on the back burner for a little bit. This atrocity needs to be saved.

Uploads will be every Thursday till she's finished.

Have a good week :)

Chapter One: The awakening and other bubbly pink liquids.

Sighing, I stared forlornly into the bubbly pink liquid that was in my cup. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Natsu throw his head back, mouth open wide as he almost cried with laughter at what Lisanna had muttered to him.

 _Damn it._

I tugged at the bottom of my shirt, hating how it showed my middrift. Scowling, I left it be as I used the straw to stir my milkshake; glowering as I watched Natsu out of the corner of my eye. He leaned over to her, stroked her cheek. Once, twice and then a third before a haunting kiss was placed on her lips.

I ripped my eyes away, tugging at my shirt again.

The bubbles started to pop before all that was there was a faintly pink mixture. Well, that's depressing.

I sighed again, rubbing my face as my curled hair slid into my cleavage. I pulled it out, frustration making my moves jerky.

I looked back at him.

God, he was adorable.

His head was tilted slightly to the side with his eyes brighter than any other time I had been with him. She makes him smile. I don't. She makes him laugh. I don't. I get that, she doesn't have to rub it in! His arms wrap around her waist lovingly, his nosed buried in her neck.

I turn again, facing a morose Mary-Jane.

"Look Luce, I'm so sorry about my sister I know that you loved Nat-" I stop her.

"Its okay, honestly- it's fine. It was only just a crush." A weak smile arose on my face, it really wasn't.

"Lu-chan! Y-you can't give up!" She uttered shocked slightly.

"I have to. It will only end in heartbreak otherwise." Sighing, I sipped at my drink. I rolled my eyes as she stuttering, what a joke.

Tugging my shirt down, I stood and walked to the bathroom.

After walking into the toilet, I closed the door behind me and locked it- before walking to the mirror.

My eyes were rimmed heavily with liner, contouring had been achieved so well you could cut wood with my cheekbones and my lips were a deep red.

Even though I was gorgeous, I hated it.

I hated the person I had become.

The woman who let herself go.

I sighed and stepped back, taking in my outfit. I was wearing a plunging crop top that showed my toned middrift and ample cleavage. The skirt I wore was a deep brown, contrasting to the stark whiteness of my shirt.

My brown boots- knee high, had tassels on them and were actually quite cute. A stray curl fell onto my face and I huffed, pushing my loose curls away.

This wasn't me.

And I hated it.

Frantically, I reached for the tissue holder- rubbing my face raw so that the makeup could come off. Frigid water dripped down my breasts and I shuddered- cold. Noticing all traces of makeup were gone; I pulled my hair up into a curly ponytail and smiled. This was me. This was okay.

I frowned as I looked at my clothes before delving into my handbag that I had grabbed as I walked away. At the very bottom were some jeans and I smiled victoriously, I would have to deal with the shirt but other than that- I was me again.

I sighed, slumping down into the toilet. Natsu had made me forget my job, the reason I had entered Fairy Tail.

I traced my wrist, the Fairy Tail mark was not the only mark I wore.

"Lucy get out here! Or are you taking a massive shit?" The rich baritone of Natsu's voice hit me deep in my chest and I cringed, I couldn't deal with him so soon.

"I'll be out soon, j-just give me a sec. Flame-brain." I added on as a side note, hoping to sound normal.

"Okay...talk later?" He sounded confused. I kept hitting myself in the forehead, mumbling how stupid I was.

"Yeah. Sure. Bye." I cringed again.

Blessedly, footsteps sounded as he walked away.

I collapsed into my hands, holding my face up as my body shuddered.

"Custodes..."

My body grew taunt at the small, child-like muttering of a name long forgotten. I stood.

"Wendy?..." I muttered softly.

"Let me in please." The door opened with a soft thud before she stepped in and closed it behind her.

I am a Custodes, a 'Guardian' of dragons- made in the celestial plaines of Arura. The place where dragons are birthed. I watched over them, made them grow up, saw them die. Over and over until I was ripped from them by the Gods and banished to the mortal realm. Wendy was one of my children, one of the Dragons I had claimed as my own.

I had been allowed to find her, but at the cost of joining this group.

Wrapping my arms around her, I felt myself sigh as I pulled her deeper into my embrace. I had missed this, the feeling of fulfillment.

"Lucy, are you all right? Everyone's a little worried." She looked up at me with her wide blue eyes, I smiled.

"Of course I'm fine. Let's go." I was far from being fine.

We stepped out of the toilet and everything stopped, the world froze as a huge icicle flew directly into Wendy's path. The tip was sharpened, intended for Natsu because he could take it. I saw Grey's face, pale was the only word I'd use to describe it.

I sighed, my cover was going to be blown because of an idiot.

Wendy didn't have any time to react.

However, I did.

I pushed her behind me gently, before grabbing a sword so big that I should not have been able to have even lift it; from the knight next to me. I swung- chopping the ice block in half with the rusty sword.

It hit the floor with a crash and I let it go. Sighing again, I spun around on my toes and knelt next to Wendy. Her eyes were wide, scared but relief began to fill them as I tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Are you okay babe?" She nodded her head quickly. I quickly picked her up- letting her curl into my side.

I walked over to Grey, smiling I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Aim better next time." I started walking, hearing small nutters as I made my way to the entrance.

"Fucking freak." I stopped walking, the whispers stopped and some people even stopped breathing for a few moments. I placed Wendy down.

Spinning on my heel, I walked quickly up to Lisanna- her expression of innocence. Before I had realised, my clawed hand had wrapped around her neck and my face had been set in a snarl.

Her eyes bulged as she realised how far she was from the floor. Her blunt nails scraped at my hand.

"I should just go Hannibal on your ass." Black bled into my eyes as I smiled nastily.

"Though I don't eat dogs." Water filled her eyes.

"Don't call me a freak. Don't even breath the word or I will be back. And I will rip you to pieces." My teeth lengthened as I grinned and I saw her watch in sick amazement. Crocodile tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Lucy...we need to leave. Now." Wendy muttered, tugging on my shirt. I smiled, teeth and claws reverting as I dropped Lisanna on the floor.

I turned around, making eye contact with everyone there- they all were watching in sick facination. Some watching in more horror than others. We walked out of Fairy Tail.

Hopefully forever


	2. Chapter Two: Pancakes or Sadness?

Disclaimer: I promise nothing has changed in the last week- I really didn't become ***************** in seven days.

Hello guys- how're you doing? Here's Chapter Two, hope you enjoy and leave a review.

The reason why I have uploaded diddly squat in the last two weeks is because we've changed internets- I had no internet for two weeks. 0.0 I had to socialise. Urgh, anyway- here we go!

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Two: Pancakes and Sadness for breakfast.

Warm sunlight broke across the horizon, salmon pink mingling with honey yellow as they rippled against the pale blue tide that was the sky.

It really was gorgeous.

I sighed as I made my way from the window to the kitchen, noticing the clock said three am. Scowling, I rubbed my face as I ducked my head into the fridge- hoping to see some real food and not the diet shit I was into before.

Twenty minutes later I was making thick american pancakes and stacking them to the high heavens, the warmth of cooking soaked through the flat and I wiped the sweat that had accumulated on my brow.

The thin tank top I was wearing was no longer white, it was dusted with flour and a thick batter. The bright, firetruck red basketball shorts I was wearing also sported the same stains. My greasy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and though I was covered in dirt and grime- I finally felt like I was myself again.

The same woman who had raised dragons.

The same woman who was immortal.

"Lucy?" I spun around, quickly flicking the burner off as Wendy stepped into the room- her white negliee almost touching the floor.

I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Morning babe." Her eyes blinked open blearily before widening and letting me she a toothy smile as she uttered:

"You made me pancakes? At... " She looked at the clock. "Twenty to four in the morning?" Her left eyebrow flew up.

"I wasn't tired." I said defensively.

"Really?" She walked round to the pancakes. "Do you have any-" I handed the bottle of syrup to her. "Ta."

"No problem Wend. I'm going to go have a shower alright? I fucking reek." Wendy laughed.

"Language Lucy!" I smiled.

"Oops, sorry."

Walking out of the room, I scratched my head as I walked into the bathroom. Nabbing a towel, that had been thrown onto the back of my couch, on the way there. I loved baths, especially a hot one, however we needed to be at the guild soon so I needed a shower really quickly.

After the quickest shower in the world, I hopped out and threw on some clothes. A cute maroon chunky sweater hung over my arse, black leggings underneath and light pink fluffy socks was my ensemble. I just let my hair air dry and I abstained from placing makeup on my face.

Risky-businessing into the kitchen I stood and walked over to a Wendy stuffing her face with pancakes covered in more syrup than I actually thought was in the bottle.

I smiled and placed a kiss on her head as I ducked under my sink and pulled a box out from under it. It was huge- made to make a statement while creating the biggest amount of damage. I pulled the box lid off and slammed it down against the ground- unearthing the sword from its grave. Runes littered the blade and stained it with a stark white; only a few knew that it turned red in battle. The handle was crafted to perfection, a ruby red staining each edges of the handle.

Sighing, I ran my hand down the blade- allowing it to press into my flesh. I adored this blade because it had served me many times in battle- but I was its master. The blade bit into me, red soaking the edges as blood flowed and touched the runes.

An age old ritual everyone knew about.

A blood contract.

The blade sung to me like a siren, but this was a dance I had done decade after decade. Swiftly, the blade snapped into two- breaking itself into a thousand pieces before turning into a stun baton. The sleeknes of the baton was not akin to the seductiveness as the blade- but I could deal.

I licked my hand, the skin sewing itself together in moments.

It had taken seconds, yet it still caused Wendy to fuss.

"Why do you always have to do that when I'm in the room? You always do that when I'm in the room!" I smirked.

"It's a bonding experience." I said innocently, she scoffed.

"Yeah right, you just like traumatizing me." I sat across from her as she gave me the stink eye, I snorted and pulled a lock of hair out of her pancakes.

"Go have a shower- you're covered in syrup. Then get dressed, we have to go the guild today." She grew sombre.

"Do we have to?" She whispered. I gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah." I inhaled. "We have to leave Wend. They can't learn what I am yet. They aren't ready." Tears filled her eyes but she nodded.

"Go take a shower babe, go on." I gestured my head. She scurried off as I placed my head in my hands- my body quaking with the sigh I had just uttered.

"Um, Luce? Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" She stood at the kitchen entrance- slightly blushing. Again, I smiled. "Yeah sure, gimme a sec." I slid out of the kitchen- near risky-businessing but not fully and walked to my bedroom.

I grabbed the first thing my hand touched; which was a lilac top with a plunging neck line- it soon made its way out the window. I walked over to my drawers, finding a pair of black leggings that she could fit in (Why I had them I had no idea) and a stripy white and purple jumper.

Moments later (again I risky-businessed) I handed them to her and she smiled before diappearing into the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen- it was half four. I winced.

We needed to get to the guild- quickly. I reached into my back pocket for my phone- setting up movers and a new flat, closing down this flat and researching guilds to join. I phoned a taxi last- to take us where we needed to go.

Wendy popped into the kitchen suddenly, making me squeak and jump as she poked me in the back. Blushing, I apologized to the landlord.

"This is our new landlord!" I hissed, holding the phone away from my face.

She giggled.

Little shit.

I finished the conversation on my phone quickly, placing it on the counter and turning to face Wendy.

"You little..." I growled playfully. She laughed and tried to run away.

I swiftly pinned her down and started tickling her.

"Say 'sorry' !" Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! Stop, I'll be good!" I stopped and kissed her on the nose.

"Good lad! Come on, we've gotta go." I looked up at the clock, my eyes widened. "Right now!"


	3. Chapter Three: Train Journey From Hell

Disclaimer: I'll just be over here. In my corner. All alone. Not owning Fairy Tail.

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Three: Train Journey From Hell.

Juddering and shuddering, the old as balls train bounced and jolted down the tracks to Fiore. The interior was that of an old texan movie- gold wallpaper with a shoddy old, beaten outline of wood.

Wendy was curled up in the old, beaten, leather train chairs- slightly leaning onto my chair as she snored like an ogre. Smiling, I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

We were sat at a window seat, the glass old and battered with small lines of cracks in them. The table we had in front of us was cracked in the middle and probably weighed more than the old lady sat three seats in front of us- who was now on her thirtieth packet of pork scratchings, I should know... I was the one who counted.

The train shuddered again.

The woman gave me the stink eye as I stared at her, I blushed and looked away.

I was never good at snooping unless it included combat.

I looked around, everyone was minding their own business- reading papers or quietly chatting to the person next to them. The only person who wasn't, was a boy no older than eighteen with midnight locks and alabaster skin; not to mention a glare that could cut through ice.

I smiled slightly, he was from Sabertooth- a rival guild to Fairy Tail. Glancing down at my hand I sighed, crossed my legs and rubbed the area.

Master Macarov had understood, he'd let us leave with minimal effort though he made us promise to come back.

A promise I felt was okay to break.

I ran my hand down Wendy's hair, smoothing it away from her face. Blearily her eyes opened and broke away from my body to yawn loudly. Chuckling I said;

"Did you have a nice nap?" She gave me a toothy grin.

"Why of course." She poked me. "I had a brilliant pillow." I giggled before settling back into the seat- the warm leather molding to my skin.

Closing my eyes I sighed, it really was a nice day. My tiredness had caught up to me and my eyes felt heavy- maybe if I just went to sleep for three minutes. It would be okay? I yawned.

My hand roamed down my leg- to the place that I would have put my keys only to find it bare. I sighed once more- on the verge of tears.

I had released all of the keys, allowed them to roam in the celestial plains as I went through my life. They had embraced it with open arms, let themselves be taken- and for that I was greatful. I loved them all, but my job would not allow me to have them for much longer.

There was a loud clanging in the train yet I disregarded it.

"Lucy...I think something's gone wrong." I hummed. Just ten minutes- then I'd be top notch. I slowly, drifted off...

CRASH!

"Everyone get down on the floor, now!" A man with a black mask over his face walked quickly down the halls- a gun in his hand.

"Put your money in the bag!" A female voice shouted, following the man quickly as well.

"We have your train driver captive, people. Better start payin' up!" Scowling, I stood from my seat, snatching my stun baton from my seat.

I was practically growling when I reached the woman- her back to me. With a quick flick of my wrist the baton was at its full length and I brought it down swiftly over her head twice. I grabbed her comatose body and placed it onto the floor.

Her body hit the floor with a mild thump as I stepped over it, moving swiftly and quietly with my baton behind my back. I felt someone shift behind me so I swung round, about to bring the baton to the temple of the person behind me.

Abruptly, I stopped. A mere hairs breath away from his temple, it was Rouge; from Sabertooth. The boy who had been watching me. He had frozen, eyes wide with shock as I slowly brought my weapon away and placed my index finger against my lips.

Understanding quickly, he nodded and shifted forwards- his chest pressing against my back as we shifted forward as one entity. The man at the end of the train was muttering to himself- pulling at his gun and scratching at his head.

I hissed mildly to myself- breaking away from Rouge and flicking my wrist again. Instantly sparks lit up the harsh metal, dancing around it and creating a deadly shine. I grinned, leaning down and sprinting to the carriage way- bypassing person after person to reach my allotted target.

I leapt, legs tucking under my body as my eyes flashed black. Without thinking my teeth spurted forth from their confines and I let out a deep growl. The man spun around and brought up his gun yet I was already on him, kneeling on his gun and hitting him so hard with my baton his skull caved in. Victory was mine in mere seconds.

"You've done this before haven't you?" The boyish tone of his voice uttered from the side of me.

I smiled.

"Only once or twice." I said winking. He looked surprised for a few moments before the sides of his lips switched upwards.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Wendy said, her eyes concerned. I chuckled softly before kneeling down.

I blinked away the darkness and licked my teeth, allowing them to regress.

"Of course I am. This ain't my first rodeo." I joked, poking her on the forehead. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Good." I hummed in agreement.

"Hey, Lucy... was it? You got a guild?" Smirking, I stood and put Wendy on my hip. "Why? You impressed with my mad skills?" He chuckled softly.

"Yeah. You got one?" I shook my head.

"Not anymore. We've just left Fairy Tail." His lips curled into a snear.

"Thank God. You're too good for them anyway." I smiled and laughed again.

"Ta." There was an awkward silence.

"So... you gonna join?" I felt Wendy nod cautiously so I grinned.

"Yeah. Let's join Sabertooth."


	4. Chapter Four: Vomiting and Sabertooth

Disclaimer:... what? I thought you were intelligent.

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Four: Vomiting Blood and Joining a New Guild.

My eyes snapped open. Heart pounding fiercely, my entire body snapped upwards off of my chair and I hissed- fangs springing forth from my gums. Vaguely I heard the crack of my skin as scales burrowed their way from underneath my skin. My lip became savaged and I used it to muffle my screams- I know what had caused this. I could only blame myself.

I had become too agitated the day before.

With all my strength; I managed to pull myself out of my train seat and pull my body down the aisle. I coughed, life essence filling my mouth as I choked slightly on my own blood.

My lungs were expanding.

I hit the bathroom door with my whole body- it gave away and I slid into the toilet. The harsh coldness of the floor was beyond nice as another wave of nausea and helplessness washed over me.

I grabbed hold of the toilet, to ground myself but the small 'shink' of my nails activated and turned into claws. The porcelain goddess crumbled under my grasp.

The world was swirling and whirling again, I opened the toilet seat- completely convinced I was going to vomit. However; instead of vomit, my teeth crunched and the copper taste of blood touched my tongue. Grotesquely, it dripped off of my tongue and into the toilet as I whimpered helplessly. I needed help and deep in my heart I longed for Natsu, but he would never come.

"Miss Lucy? Are you alright?" In return, I whimpered again. Damn it, Rogue had seen me.

"No." My voice was small, childlike. I heard him hum slightly and move behind me, his legs caging me against the toilet as he sat behind me.

Soon, a soothing warm hand was soon placed on my back- rubbing circles into it as I struggled to breath over my enlarged teeth and blocked nose. I coughed, blood splattering the toilet as my tongue bled heavily. Whimpering again; I attempted vainly to move my hair out of the way, but it moved back into the path in one big, bloodied chunk. Hissing, I tugged it out of the way roughly, a few blonde strands comming out, adding to my headache. Spots started to fill my vision and I leaned against the porcelain goddess again, her majestic white contrasting heavily with my dried blood stains. My lungs locked as I tried to breath through my nose-"In through the nose, out through the mouth" they always said- right?

My body bowed with the effort it took to breath through my nose and when that didn't work- I panicked. My breaths became shorter and more frantic- my heart pounding against my rib cage.

"You need to lean back. Come on, it's okay." My body was slowly moved until the back of my head was on Rogue's shoulder.

Gasping, air I didn't know I needed filled my lungs as I leaned fully against him while my airways became open. I felt so weak. He hadn't seen me at my greatest but he's seen me at my worst? What a disappointment.

I coughed again, blood staining my fist.

"You're okay. You're okay. Shh." A hand rubbed my head softly as a monotone, baritone voice spoke from behind.

"This doesn't usually happen." I coughed out, grip around the toilet becoming tight again.

"Hmm." He hummed, warm hand still rubbing circles into my back.

"I swear Rogue. It doesn't." I defended weakly.

"I know. I believe you, Lucy. Tell me what happened." His hand stopped as he let me make eye contact with him, pushing hair out my eyes.

"I can't. Not yet." He stilled for a few moments, before sighing and moving away from me.

Helping me up, I slipped on the trail of blood I had left yet he steadied me- looking me in the eyes blankly.

"I trust you Lucy. Don't make me regret that." He walked away.

I nodded to thin air, what could you say after that?

-The Next Day-

We had woken up around six in the morning, this turned out to be three hours after I vomited blood, ate breakfast and headed out.

Before breakfast I had found the toilets once more, they were spotless. Sighing, I had brushed my teeth while pulling out my trusty dry shampoo. Spraying it... well, everywhere on my head I rubbed it in before brushing. It looked, clean- maybe? I touched it. Yep. Definitely not clean.

I had tugged off my clothes, shirt flying over to the toilet before wrestling with my leggings. Victory was mine in mere moments.

Decision on what to wear, I pulled a white sun dress out from the depths of my bag- it was on the knee and had a scooped neck line. The flowers on top of it were pretty and I smiled- tugging it on before pulling on brown leather boots. The bommer jacket I pulled on in after though was also brown.

A group decision was to put cloaks on, due to the strained relations between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth we all agreed this was safer. Wendy had on a light blue silk cloak; where as I had simply lifted the hood of my boomer jacket and allowed it to rest over my brows.

She was buzzing- eager to see our new guild while Rogue kept a watchful eye on me. He trusted me. A thing I was not foreign to, however you saw how that turned out last time.

I smiled at him and he snorted, tossing his head away from my gaze.

We passed gorgeous buildings, with towering trees and delightful lights. The air was crisp yet held the slight scent of cinnamon- due to the door of the local bakery being open. The town was quiet, yet was still bursting with colour and life. A slight buzz of conversation filled my ears- no one person trying to be heard over the other.

It was nice in relation to Magnolia; where each person tried desperately to be heard over the next. Pulled from my thoughts, Wendy's excited squeal made me actually look at my surroundings.

A building loomed, cracked cobblestones merged together to create a castle. Turrets protruded over the thick green moat- that was only avoidable when the splintered and old drawbridge was let down. Windows were made strategically so that people with bow magic (or long distance) could attack their enemies.

Rogue knelt down near the moat before biting the top of his fringer with an audible crunch, blood pooling at the tip. I cringed but that didn't stop him from placing his finger into the ground. The drawbridge creaked once, then twice before snapping and free-falling down towards the ground.

I stepped forward, planting my feet into the floor and slowly brought my hands up. Wendy had been moved in a snap- Rogue deciding I could handle it myself. The thick wood was only millimeters from my hands before it was jolted to a stop by a presence that was behind me. I hissed, spinning around to be met with a hot blond.

Speechless, the guy pulled me close to him with one arm and stepped back- allowing the bridge to slam against the floor. A smirk twisted his lips as his eyes left a scorching trail over my body, his hand pushed a lock of blonde hair off of my face- the hood having been knocked down. His hair stuck up in the same way as Natsu's did, yet it was blond. A scar ran diagonally over his left eyebrow but it didn't stop his feature from being manly- rugged. It added to it.

His eyes were a bright turquoise blue that burned holes into my face.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. What are you doing here?" His face was so close.

"Lay off." Rogue muttered, tugging me away from Sting Eucliffe.

"She yours, Rogue? Natsu won't be happy about that." Rogue snorted.

"You couldn't pay me to be with her." I frowned before hitting him in the arm- to my pleasure he winced.

Sting looked at me again, snorted and placed his hand on my head.

"Can I have her then?"

"Oi! I'm right here dickwadd." His left eyebrow raised before he tucked me under his arm.

"I like you." My heart stopped and my eyes grew wide.

"Well, your new attitude and of course; your huge-." An elbow was thrown roughly into his side before he was sent sailing into the air.

We were attracting attention now. Wendy tugged at my skirt- her eyes scared. I offered my hand and she took it wordlessly. Rogue ran his hands through his hair before checking on Sting- who was knocked out cold and throwing him over his shoulder.

We stepped through the door of the guild. 


	5. Chapter Five: Tramp Stamp of Vengeance

Disclaimer: I'm not even mad I don't own Fairy Tail- any more. Nope not one bit.

Thank you for the comments- they really do help!

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Five: Tramp Stamp of Vengance.

Walking into the Fairy Tail guild was always exciting- if not dangerous. There was always a chair being slung around the room- a table becoming airborne, with rum and broken glass often staining the floor. More frequent than not, five or six guild members would be writhing on the floor- in battle with another or in pain. And way more often than not; it would be Natsu.

I guess I expected that kind of pandemonium in Sabertooth.

It was calm, a nice aura was everywhere- there was no danger. The air smelt faintly of beer yet it smelt clean- entirely different to Fairy Tail which almost always had the scent of vomit from people drinking to excess all the time. I inhaled deeper, lemon hit my nose in its entirely and I felt myself smiled under the hood of my jacket.

Wendy's hand gripped tighter to mine.

"Oh Rogue you're back!" A woman with a lithe figure and generous breasts said, she had long black hair that fell to her mid back and green eyes.

The dress she was wearing was a dark blue, with a slit that opened it up to her hip and showed off her huge breasts. Her features were exotic and welcoming yet her eyes were sharp- completely contradicting her large smile that was painted a deep ruby red. She clapped him on the shoulder twice before noticing that Sting was passed out.

"Fuck! Who knocked him out? Was it Natsu? I'll kill the bastard!" Stopping her rant abruptly, she noticed Wendy. Her eyes opened dramatically.

"Shit! A kid? Fuck I should stop swearing, fuc-shi-crap."

She placed her hand over her eyes. I spoke up, amusement colouring my tone of voice.

"Its fine, she's heard worse." I looked down at Wendy.

"You fine with it?" She nodded in response. Sheepishly, the woman held her hand out.

"Hi, Minerva's my name. Yours?"

"Lucy. Just Lucy." A smile quirked her lips.

"Alright then 'Just Lucy', what can we do for you?" Her hands hung limply at her sides as she looked at me nicely.

"We want to join your guild." She froze. Her arms crossed and her eyes became appraising. I fiddled with the button on the top of my jacket.

"... we." She coughed. "We'll need to check your strength." I paused for a few moments.

"You wanted to know who knocked Sting out Minerva?" She nodded suspiciously.

"I did." Her eyes widened a fraction.

"I'll take you to Master Jiemma." We started walking but a hand stopped me. I spun around to meet Rogues eyes.

"Don't push yourself." I cupped my ear playfully towards him.

"Is that concern I hear?" He snorted.

"I just can't be asked to clean up blood again today." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that by the way." He shook his head.

"No worries." Smiling, I walked away in the direction Minerva was. She had been waiting patiently.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now this might seem a little strange to you but you'll need to do a couple things when you enter that room..."

-a few minutes later-

After having my ear talked off by Minerva about the 'rules' that I was definitely going to follow.

They went as follows:

1\. Don't make eye contact. _What was he, a dog?_

2\. Speak when spoken to. _Definatly going to follow that rule_

3\. Do as you're told. _Pshh, yeah right_.

4\. Don't antagonize him. _Yeah, nah_.

5\. Don't treat him as a normal person. He is your superior _. Fuck off._

I was going to do all these things.

Yep.

All of them.

Minerva quickly bounded away from me once she had briefed me on the rules and walked me to a large door. On the top of this very large door sat the name plate of "Master Jiemma.". I cringed.

It looked very tacky.

I knocked-well, pounded on their large deep mahogany door. It shook from the force deeply, the tremors from it rattling the floor in waves. My legs shook with the floor as it was heaved open.

"You really need a lighter door, Jesus." I grumbled under my breath; looking straight into the eyes of Master Jiemma and not moving them.

His bushy eyebrow shot up, long white braid slung over one shoulder as his large build took up the entire doorway. Vaguely, I touched my stun baton that was currently strapped to my leg. His aura was hostile.

My eyes narrowed.

"You must be Lucy. Come in." Obediently I ducked into the room, finding a chair and slinging my body into it- turning my head to loom at him.

My eyebrow cocked.

"Wanna get this over with?"

He snorted.

"You are not what I expected. Lucy Heartfilia." He sat his body into the chair.

"Oh, really? Sorry to disappoint." I said blandly- picking at my nails. Damn, I needed a pedicure.

"Master Macarov had told me about you, about how you were a kindred spirit and that you needed to unlock your true potential." His mouth curved into a rueful smile.

"I see that you had no need for unlocking- you were simply buying time weren't you?" My mouth curled at the edges.

"I wasn't buying time. I was protecting what was mine." His eyebrow shot up.

"And, pray tell, who is yours?" I answered without hesitation.

"Wendy and a few select people who I will not disclose for now." I wouldn't tell him of my dragons.

"Ahh, and is Natsu yours?" I froze.

"He was never mine to begin with. He is Lisanna's." I spoke stiffly, Jiemma smiled.

"Does he think you are his?" I stood.

"If we are not going to talk business, I don't want to talk." Briskly I made my move to exit the room.

"I can give you revenge." My hand froze on the door handle.

"I can see he ruined you, but I can give you revenge." I spun around, face blank.

"And how would we do that." He grinned.

"The Grand Magic Games are happening in three years, if you participate we will win. If we win, Sabertooth will become one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. And if we win, you will win against Natsu." I walked up to him.

"And you would let me do that?"

"If you were willing to bare my seal." I hesitated for a moment before nodding and holding my hand out.

I held out the one where the Fairy Tail mark had covered it. It felt strangely symbolic to have it covered- as if I was washing away the weakness of Lucy Heartfilia and becoming the strength of Lucy Heartfilia, Guardian of Dragons. Without a moment's hesitation he stamped me and I left- ready to face my new guild.


	6. Chapter Six: Alcohol Fixes All Wounds

Disclaimer: I lied.

I lover reviews! They help to to write, if you like it drop a comment would ya? Introducing my ship this chapter- so excited!

Have a good week :)

Chapter Six: Alcohol Fixes All Wounds.

The door rattled with the force I used to heave it open, the floor becoming like jelly once more. Strolling down the corridor to the steps that would lead to the main bar of Sabertooth, I tried to hide the fact I was panting from opening the obnoxiously large door.

Coughing, I stepped down from the first step- admiring the pink Sabertooth logo on my hand. I had thought of tattooing the Fairy Tail logo onto my hand when they were all stuck on Tenru island and they had, unintentionally, left me all alone.

Obviously, I hadn't in the end.

"Lucy!" Wendy giggled, her hood still up. Before I had entered Master Jiemma's office I had pulled my own down- allowing my blond locks to flutter out of my hood.

"What's up?" I said in return, walking down the rest of the stairs to meet Wendy. She threw her arms around my waist and looked up, speaking so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"Well, when you went up to see Master Jiemma- has he let us join, by the way? Minerva was so nice that she let me have a sip of this really fruity drink- it was so good. And it tasted really, really sweet. She said that it was maraschino cherry syrup- mixed with a little bit of tonic water and it tastes really good. Sting, the blond guy you punched, was like: 'No Wendy don't drink that- you'll get hyper!'. " She added in high falsetto. "But I'm not hyper, am I?" Chuckling, I nodded.

"You are hyper Wendy- drink some water." Rogue passed me a glass of water- his eyes desperate.

"Thank you. We've been trying to calm her down since you went up there." I smirked as she swallowed the water down quickly- calming down almost instantly.

"I guess she just likes me more." Scowling, he crossed his arms.

"I just hate kids." In mock- surprise my eyebrows flew up.

"I'd have never have guessed." He let out a huff of breath, clapping me on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Are you good now?" Startled, but only briefly, I grinned before wrapping a pale arm around his lanky build.

"I'm good now that you're here." I- dramatically, might I add- flew my head back, kicking my left leg upwards in a bent position while my right hand rested on my forehead. Rogue grunted at having to quickly handle all of my weight on one side of his body.

"Jesus woman- what do you eat?" I chuckled. This was fun, the banter I had with Rouge - he was kind of like the little brother I never wanted.

"Salad." I said, completely monotone while flicking a blonde lock away from my face. He snorted, flicking my forehead. Scowling, we walked over to the table where Sting, Minerva an Wendy sat chatting.

"Yeah right- I saw you eat those pancakes this morning. That was..." He shuddered. "Something only a seasoned expert could do." I winked.

"Its a talent." Wendy piped up. As we sat, I found myself being shoved into a corner with Sting.

Minerva was sat next to a beaming Wendy who sat next to a scowling Rogue. Cocking an eyebrow at her, she shrugged innocently before turning and chatting with a guy at another table. Rolling my eyes I turned to Wendy.

"She makes wicked good pancakes as well!" Sting turned to me, smirking.

"I'll have to try them then." I scowled, he just irritated me. Let's also pretend that the tingling in my loins wasn't awakened by him as well, shall we?

"Fatass." He stopped, startled before throwing his head back and laughing. Wiping the (fake!) tears in his eyes, he pulled his shirt away from his torso. Showing me his delic- ugly stomach.

"Babe, this is all muscle." I grimaced over exaggeratedly.

"I don't know, you might wanna spend a few more hours at the gym." He snorted.

"Don't have time."

"What do you spend the rest of your time doing then? Shaggin' bitches?" He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I do spend all my time 'shaggin' bitches' what do you do?" Snorting, I flicked my hair away from my face again.

"I write." His eyebrows flew up. I scowled again and elbowed his side.

"Hey! I'm not like every stereotypical blonde." He let out a deep chuckle that made my lady bits tighten. I crossed my legs.

"No? I couldn't have guessed." Pointing to the graze he had on the side of his face, I winced. Touching it gently, I murmured.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah." His voice was low, sensual as he ducked his head closer to mine to allow me a better view.

By then I had noticed that Sting and I had scooted closer together and were turned away from the rest of the group. He coughed slightly, and I realised that I'd been stroking his face for a while. Blushing, I pulled away from him.

"Do you wanna drink?" He spoke as he stood, not meeting my eyes. I shrugged my shoulders- what was the worst that could happen?

\- A Few Hours Later -

"Bar keep! My man, get me and my bestie here another ale!" I shouted over no-one other than Sting.

"Lady- this is your ninth pint, I'm cutting you off. That's his twentieth. Go home. Also, I'm a woman." He, sorry, she hissed at us before scampering away.

I burped before toddling over to Sting, slinging my arm around his shoulders- I whispered into his ear. Well, shouted really.

"He won't give us more ale. Lets blow this popsicle stand." He chuckled, the alcohol not really taking an effect.

"I think I need to take you home." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Ooh, look at you being a gentleman." I said, another burp making a quick introduction.

His eyes twinkled with mirth again as he stood, quickly growing taller than me. Removing my arm from his shoulder, he tucked me under his armpit and escorted me out of the establishment.

"Where do you live Lucy?" He muttered, dodging a lamppost.

"Not gonna tell you~!" I sang, blonde hair toussled.

"Lucy- come on, tell me. Please?" Sting, bless him, with the patience of a saint sat me down on the side of the road. Vaguely I wondered what the time was.

"No." I whined. Quickly, I added onto the end. "Whats the time mister wolf?" He cracked a smile before looking at his watch.

"Its three in the morning- come on, let's get you home." He said, tugging me upwards.

"I don't wanna go home- I'm nursing a broken heart!" I moaned, letting Sting take the brunt of my weight but he was suddenly frowning, tugging me closer under his arm as the cold evenings air became colder.

"That's sad." After minutes of deliberation, that fell out of his mouth. I snorted.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!" I yelled, he sighed.

"Who broke your heart?" Quieting down, my inhibitions coming back to me.

"I'm not going to tell you, Sting." Tiredly, I rubbed my eyes- snuggling into Stings armpit.

"Natsu." The word was growled after a few minutes of walking in silence. "That fucking prick!"

"It's all in the past." The words were quiet and I hadn't even realised I'd said them aloud.

"No it's not. If it was, you wouldn't be next to me- so wasted you can't stand straight. It's not in the past." I paused before sniffling.

"I loved him, y'know." It was spoken ages after the last but I'd said it, laughing before sobbing. He stopped and pulled me into his chest- the scent of toasted almonds and honey filling my air ways.

"Luce..." He said on a sigh.

"I honestly tried to stop it before it got too much, but it didn't work- Sting. It didn't work." My sobs became choppier as I struggled to breath. I was pulled to the floor, into a tender embrace as I calmed myself.

Moonlight trickled down from the heavens in a soothing ray- the sharpness of the night dulled by its beauty. Shuddering breaths were all that could be heard as the star's danced on the night sky. It was lovely, and looking up at the moon made all the bad things in the world disappear. Stings voice echoed in my ear as we sat and watched the world move.

"Some day, you're gonna find a wonderful guy- a guy who'll paint your toes for you, kiss you when your face is scrubbed of make up- though that shouldn't matter anyway, and give you morning orgasms." I let out a short laugh- the ugly noise soothed by his warmth. He grabbed hold of my face, his thumbs drawing over my cheeks and wiping away my tears.

"Lucy, you're fucking gorgeous and funny. Someone would be lucky to have you." I whimpered.

"Really?" He let out a short laugh. His forehead touched mine.

"Really."

And then, in that moment. I felt like it would be okay to move on from Natsu- that it would help. I smiled.

Sting really was a great man.


	7. Chapter Seven: Orgasms And Happiness

Disclaimer: Drowning in a swirling vortex of envy over here.

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Seven: Orgasms and Happiness for breakfast.

Seven Years Later...

"Babe, get up. Babe!" I groaned, stretching and rolling over in the covers as I burrowed deeper.

"No..."

"Luce, come on. We are all just waiting for you to get your fat ass up and ready, you promised Wendy yesterday you'd take her to Pennies Pancakes." I moaned again and wrapped myself further in all of the white pillow-y goodness.

"Make me." I heard a scoff.

"Is that a challenge, babe?" I smiled underneath my fort of feathers.

"You bet your lilly white arse it is." A looming heat was suddenly over my body, caging me into the covers. I swiftly remembered I only had on a t-shirt- his t-shirt, and some panties.

Suddenly, I was unearthed from my pillow-y wonder- warm fingers with evil intent replacing the heated cotton. I yelped as it trailed down my side quickly- jamming into the fleshy part of my hips. Without thinking, my legs flailed wildly-desperately trying to buck off my pursuer. A deep, rumbling chuckle erupted from my captor as I let out a particularly loud, - and high-pitched, squeal.

"Sting! Get the fuck off me!" He laughed loudly.

"Why should I?"

"Um, because I'm your fiance? - Bitch, move!" I snapped, twisting in his grasp so that I could look up to him. His eyes were twinkling mirthfully as he placed a kiss on my lips. I growled against them, keeping my lips tightly sealed.

"Awe babe- come on, you love me really." He spoke, pushing the top of his body away from mine yet still keeping me pinned with his hips.

"No I don't, dickweed!" I hit his thigh with my balled up fist. His head lowered to my neck- placing soft kisses on my quickening pulse.

"I love you, Lucy." His hand found mine- fingers curling together in a tight grasp. All thoughts of anger left my body as I gasped, pleasure touching my body as his heated whispers awoke it.

"Marry me?" I chuckled softly.

"I already am, dofus." Grinning goofily, he placed another kiss on my neck before pulling me into a consuming hug.

Tugging me out of bed and into his warm lap, I smiled as I curled my body around his as he wrapped his arms tight around my middle.

"Morning." I whispered in his ear, the moment suddenly turning serious.

"Morning." He whispered back, curled lips pressing against mine as my legs curled underneath my body and pushed until I was kneeling.

"You smell nice." I muttered to him, pressing my nose into his neck. Small kisses were placed under my chin and it made me shiver.

"I'm wearing the deodorant you gave me." Shivering, his guttural voice made the depths of my belly swirl.

"Cologne." Correcting him, I kissed him on the forehead.

"Tomato, tomato." Softly, he muttered into my ear- teeth dragging into my skin slightly.

"Sting, you came in here to wake me up- now what you're doing is..." His teeth bit into the sensitive place on my neck and his other hand became well acquainted with my-ehem, *down there*

"*Holy mother of fuck*." He chuckled lowly against my throat.

"I'm not a mother nor am I holy, but because I like you; you can call me God."

"You're such a heathen." I gasped, his fingers easing themselves into my wet cunt- rubbing my clit masterfully.

"A heathen that gives you orgasms." A wet appendage rolled over my neck before sucking and biting. I groaned- bowing my body against his.

"Well, obviously- that's why I keep you- around!" He did something magic with his fingers that made the pitch of my voice heighten, my wetness to grow and electric to dance at the bottom of my spine. He grinned against my neck.

Bastard.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. You're just a walking talking dildo for me babe." Exhaling, the adrenaline of my orgasm started to, blissfully, take over.

"I don't believe you." So close, so so close.

"Maybe I just like a pair of shoulders to hold onto...Fuck!" Stars hit the back of my eyelids as a dirty kiss took hold of my mouth and dominated me.

I gasped into Sting's mouth- as my orgasm had started to fade; yet another finger was then added and the stars, moon and Sun made an appearance this time. As I opened my eyes to make eye contact with my fiance; he grinned- taking a self satisfied smirk while he was at it.

"Am I really just a pair of shoulders?" I scowled playfully at him, kissing his lips chastely.

"Always babe, now fuck off- I need to get dressed." I slapped his arse and stood once he had moved his lumbering body off me.

Walking into the bathroom- I assessed the damage of my hair and gave it a pass before starting to brush my teeth.

"Alright, alright princess. See you later- got some shit to do. Have fun." His arms wrapped around my waist as I brushed my teeth- I caught his eyes in the reflection.

"Yeah yeah yeah- shove off you goof." I spun round- pushing him away with my toothbrush (the non bristle-y end). Chuckling- he moved away before pausing at the door.

"Love you, Luce." I grinned, turning back to the mirror and winking.

"Love you too." A deep, baritone chuckle was all that was left of his presence.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face- I attacked my hair with a brush. It was a long battle but eventually it evened out into long wavy locks. I pushed it back from my face as I posed in front of the mirror- no longer did I have to scrub my eyes for seven hours to get all of the guffins off of it, I looked refreshed.

Smiling, I pulled out my make up.

Don't get me wrong, it had taken a while after joining Sabertooth to be able to wear any kind of make up- but now I was able to wear it without becoming someone completely different.

Black eyeliner was definitely my favourite make up product though.

Amy Winehouse became my inspiration as I did it, wicked long eyeliner with a deep smokey eye and pale- ghostlike gloss was soon painted onto my face. I smiled at the mirror- all I needed now were tattoos.

Striding into Sting and I's bedroom, I walked over to our closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans, a plaid yellow top and a white undershirt. I tugged them on as I was walking around our apartment, locating my phone and keys.

I blushed.

We had an...*exciting* sex life, Sting and I.

We couldn't *really* keep our hands to our self most of the time and more often than not- we'd end up shagging in the weirdest of places.

Once, this was the third time we'd had sex, we we're shagging outside a deli and this old- frail looking man walks past where Sting and I are fucking each others brains out. At this time I hadn't realised there was this old blighter walking along the road- and three of the worst moments of my life happened simultaneously:

1\. The old man noticed me, blinked and then blinked again.

2\. Sting was so startled he dropped me onto a piece of glass- after I had orgasmed of course.

3\. I orgasmed- making complete eye contact with this old man.

We had never gone back to that deli again.

However sometimes- we'd lose things. Sting had lost his phone last week and was currently using a Nokia brick. Which, of course, he hated with a passion. If I had lost my trusty Samsung- (I had named it fighter because I had dropped it down the stairs thirteen times and dropped it in the toilet once- yet it still worked perfectly.) I would be left with another dreaded Nokia brick phone.

Which was why I was really hoping I hadn't lost *another* phone.

Shrieking in happiness when I found my phone, I tucked it into my back pocket before nicking my keys off of the side. We lived in the dormitories formed in the heart of Sabertooth- each cobblestoned wall emblazoned with the emblem.

Jiemma had been overthrown a year ago now- Sting taking the position of Master (Something he very much liked me to call him during sex) since that very day. Sure, Minerva had been devastated to know that her father had been overthrown- but she understood why. She didn't have to agree- that was all we asked from her.

The faint noises from my white sneakers echoed throughout the lonely hallways yet were soon drowned out from the hustle and bustle of the guild- I smiled. Today would be decent. Good. Hopefully great.

A nervous habit I had developed in my time here at Sabertooth was fiddling around with my engagement ring- a small diamond wrapped in a green emerald. It looked modest but was so pretty, I smiled. Automatically my body started to fiddle with it, I had made the promise of taking Wendy to Pennies Pancakes because I had needed something to quell my anxiety.

The Grand Magic Games were in four days.

I was attending with Sting, Wendy, Rogue, Minerva and a few others. But, I was still so fucking scared.

We'd see Fairy Tail.

And I wasn't ready for that.

I was afraid that I'd see Natsu and still long for him, that I'd see my old guild and long for it. That I'd see them and leave Sting, though I loved him to itty bitty pieces.

I was scared shitless.

But I had to do it.

I owed it to Wendy, I'd kept her away from them long enough. My job as a custodes was coming to a close, I smiled and my eyes fluttered close, though I'd loved every single minute of it.

My eyes snapped open, I smirked.

I could wait to see their faces, though. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Lucy Got Shagged

Disclaimer: le sigh.

Have a good week :)

Chapter Eight: The One Where Lucy Gets Shagged.

The huge arena we were in was, undoubtedly, impressive. Huge grey stone walls that loomed down upon any person insane enough to walk in casually; with sand flooring that was coarse and uncomfortable. Which would, undoubtedly cause us all to go insane.

Nothing says Grand Magic Games more than a sandy arse crack for over three weeks after it had finished.

Of course every single mage in the arena (people that were minuscule; in relation to the towering heights of the mages pointing their staffs to the centre of the building) felt inadequate. Sting, as usual, stood by my side- his opposing presence a welcome comfort as I grew more nervous by the second.

My head hurt and there was a pounding drum inside of my skull that seemed intent on causing me as much pain as possible; while my stomach flipped and flopped every which way imaginable.

I could feel bile at the back of my throat.

I swallowed thickly.

"Do you really think that we'll see them, Lucy?" She turned to me, her eyes bright and hair unabashedly untamed.

I sighed, before leaning into Sting and smiling at her. "Yeah..."

She soon frowned in concern as she walked over to where I was and placed her warm hand on my head. I winced slightly- my head hurt too much for her to be prodding at it.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Sting instantly woke up from the awe induced stupor and wrapped his arm around my waist.

His hair gently brushed my face as he placed his forehead on mine. Taking my temperature, he frowned before growling- annoyed;

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fever, Lucy?"

"I didn't think I had one!" I called out weakly, wilting under the force of my lovers glare.

Swiftly, he moved me away from everyone and walked me to the hotel rooms, his gentle voice soothing my mind with his scolding.

His voice was gentle and seemed to send calming waves all around my body- and, before I knew it- I fell into a blissful sleep.

-STINGS POV-

As I was grumbling at Lucy- telling her that she was an utter idiot for not telling me she wasn't feeling well, she became limp as a noodle with her eyes closed. A small contented smile on her pale pink lips.

Chuckling slightly; I swiftly pulled her up close to my face- her head lolling back.

Placing a small kiss on her brow before adjusting her in my arms, I started to walk to our swanky hotel room.

I was clutching her body tightly to mine, the erotic scent of her cherry perfume wafting into my nose, as we reached our hotel room door; the number '69' emblazoned the dark wood.

I shared a boyish giggle with myself before shutting up pretty quickly.

Manuvering my girlfriend who was as limp as a corpse- and a noodle, I reached behind me to find our hotel room keys.

She muttered softly in her sleep and burrowed deeper into my chest subconsciously- causing me to growl deep in my throat. I placed another kiss on her brow. Damn it, where the fuck were my keys?

"I didn't realise you were into comatose chicks, Sting. Or is that the only way you can get them?" My lips pulled back into a snarl. The irritating voice grating on my presence quicker than instant mash, and that was pretty instant.

I quickly opened our hotel room door and placed Lucy on the couch, moving the hair out of her face before spinning and walking out of the room- closing the door gently.

"Watch your mouth, Pinkie." Natsu's gaze didn't waver as he stood, arrogantly- what a bastard, with his shoulders and feet planted appart.

"Why should I? Is the girl gonna get offended?" Maybe I was biased, but I hated the little bastard that was Natsu- maybe it had something to do with Lucy. Maybe.

"Don't even speak about her, dickweed." Natsu looked startled for a few seconds.

"What? You actually like her or something." I stayed silent, stood in front of the door with my arms crossed.

"Fuck... you do? Don't you? Wow. Never thought I'd see the day." A smirk curled Natsu's mouth.

"She'd have to be pig ugly to love you though." A small knock uttered from the door behind me, I spun round opening the door slightly. A tired Lucy was rubbing her eyes in front of me, I smiled. Her hair was disheveled and in a messy bun and I vaguely noticed she had dried drool on the side of her face as she yawned.

"Just deck him and get in here, I wanna snuggle." My chest rumbled in amusement as I ducked down, pressing my lips to hers softly.

"I'll be there in a second, just gotta sort this out first." Her arms wrapped around my neck, fingers coiled in my hair as she placed soft kisses against my face.

I could feel the cold band of her engagement ring against the nape of my neck, and something heavy yet pleasant settled in my gut.

Excitement?

Maybe.

I heard Natsu's quick inhale and smirked against Lucy's mouth, he'd get the memo very soon that she was entirely mine- and absolutely nothing could change that.

"Be quick, if you finish it fast maybe we'll do something fun." Her eyes looked into mine mirthfully before another kiss was pressed against my lips fleetingly- and then she was gone and in its place was the door. A womanly laugh could be heard on the other side of the door and I smiled, she was such a tease.

I heard Natsu's voice as I spun round:

"You know, it's not good to kiss an engaged woman." His voice was mean, degrading. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Even if it's to the man she's marrying? I know you have morals, Natsu but do they have to be that strong?" He looked at me disbelieving.

"You're getting married?"

"We've been engaged for a couple years." Two, to be exact. He nodded, still looking doubtful.

"And her name is...?" I smirked.

"I ain't gonna tell you that, have a nice night Natsu." And swiftly, I ducked into our hotel room and the arms of Lucy- away from Natsu.

Lucy was sat on the couch, watching a cooking programme about chicken curry- shit that I had absolutely no interest in. Her hair was tied up into a bun, her face scrubbed of make up and she had on one of my hoodies and red basketball shorts. The pink nail polish on her toes was chipped.

Quickly, I nicked one of the glasses that had been placed on a tray for our use and walked into the bathroom- filling the glass full of water then placing it on the table next to Lucy. She looked up at me breifly and muttered her thanks before returning her eyes to the tv screen. I rolled my eyes.

Kicking my shoes off and slinging my jacket across the room, I crawled onto the couch next to her. Without even looking, she shuffled under my arm and snuggled deeply into my chest.

"Sting?" She muttered, purring slightly as I unleashed her hair from the bun and tangled my fingers in her hair.

"Yeah babe?"

"Why the fuck was Natsu at the door?" Scrunching up her nose, she looked up at me. Tapping it gently, she relaxed and I massaged her scalp gently.

"Probably just to be a little prick and ask me benile questions." I could feel her eyebrows raise at the answer and I chuckled.

"I didn't know you knew such complicated language." I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple before comfortable silence flittered over.

"I said we're gonna' get married." I offered. She paused before chuckling slightly.

"How'd he take it?" She grinned at me, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Badly, I think?" I said, amusement clear in my voice.

"Why? What did he say?." She asked suspiciously, sitting up to look at me completely.

"He asked what your name was." This cooking programme was actually really interesting.

"Did you tell him?" I scoffed, shaking my head but keeping my eyes on the tv.

"Why would I tell him?" I asked, absentmindedly. You're supposed to cook the spices so they don't taste raw first! Fucking animal.

"I don't know, maybe you have a hidden agenda." Lucy muttered, burrowing back into my side.

"And what would that be?" I asked frowning. That chicken did not look cooked.

"To get rid of me?" I hummed and looked off into the distance. Quickly I returned my attention to the tv though- again, that really wasn't a healthy colour for chicken.

"Tempting."

"Sting!" She said frowning, slapping my arm.

"I'd never do that, scouts honor."

"You never even went to the scouts!"

"Don't mean I can't promise ya'."

"Fuck you."

"You love me."

"No I don't." She grumbled.

"Yeah you do." I placed a kiss on her neck. Slipping to the floor in front of her- I pulled her forwards until I was between her legs.

"You're in the dog house." She scowled, muttering it faintly into my ear as I worked my way from her already hickey covered breasts to her slim neck.

"Sure I am." A lingering kiss was placed on her neck, followed by teeth in her favourite spot. A womanly groan urupted from beneath me.

"Stop that." She muttered, her fingers tangling in my hair as she angled my head just where she wanted it on her neck.

"What?" I asked around a mouthful of the slim pale coloum of her throat.

"That!" She gasped as I scraped my teeth over the left side of her neck.

"But you love it." I whispered as I pulled away, taking in the sight of my beautiful fiance flushed and covered in red marks that would bruise tomorrow. I smirked, I would make sure of that.

"Fuck you." She said, a small smile etched on her lips.

"If you will." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively from between her legs.

"Ew! Sting!" Lucy groaned, giggling slightly.

Leaning upwards, I placed my lips against hers and instantly her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled into her mouth as I pushed her back onto the couch, her giggles spurring me forth to touch her and make her moan.

Pulling back, I rested my body on my forearms and poked her on the nose.

"Do you wanna go?" She cocked her eyebrow at me, inquisitive.

"Say, 'yeah'." I whispered out the side of my mouth. Lucy laughed before rubbing my shoulders as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Yeah..." Trailing off she looked at me purposefully.

"And get married to me. Ooh, you do!" She burst out laughing.

"I swear I saw that on Tumblr or Facebook." I smirked.

"Well, it's mine now."

"And I already am getting married to you." She inverted comma-ed with her fingers. "You egg."

I smiled before kissing her fingers gently. "I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Sting." A warm rush ran through my body as I leaned down to kiss her once more, before heaving her body onto my lap, standing and walking to the bedroom.

"You going to show me how much you love me now, huh?" Smirking in return to her innocent question I muttered:

"You betcha'. "

-and kicked the door closed with my foot. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Everything's Goddamn Broke

Disclaimer: Nope.

So glad you liked the last Chappie! And for reals- reviews really are like crack to writers so…. Get on it!

Also, what do you thinks gonna happen?

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Nine: Broken Dreams and Broken Fingers.

Huge towering walls loomed above us as we walked into the main hall of the Grand Magic Games tournament. Our area, filled to the brim with red Sabertooth logos, was on the far side of the stadium. Catching eye of this I winced, tugging on Sting's hand to gain his attention.

A gentle breeze passed through the stadium and tugged at the light and airy skirt I was wearing. Sting laughed lightly as I squeaked and attempted to hold it down, his attention already on me as I paused. It was a deep red and came to my knee, while a white tank top was stuck to my front from sweat and one of Stings whitewashed plaid shirts rested on top. Black ballet shoes encased my feet and made the whole outfit look dainty and acutely feminine- if Stings reaction of, 'drop-everything-and-maul', this morning was anything to go by.

I scowled and I grabbed my hat as it almost tumbled off of my head; because of the sudden gust of wind. I had grabbed it this morning, after passing a small shop. It had caught my eye and after mentioning it to Sting, he had bought it- no questions asked. It was a large wicker one with a pale pink ribbon tied around it which complimented my outfit perfectly. I really didn't want heat stroke, though the wind was driving me near insane enough to not care.

"What?" He asked warmly, pulling me closer via our conjoined hands.

"Look how far away it is!" Squinting at the distance, he chuckled before looking down at me.

"Want me to carry you? Did I injure you too much last night?" I scowled at his laughter- though it was light hearted.

"No, thank you." I sniffed. Walking ahead slightly- tugging my hand out of his.

"Awe babe, come on. I was only joking." I chuckled to myself as a thick arm was wrapped around my waist. Dark hair came into view as Rogue settled Sting with a small, teasing smile.

"She's decided she's marrying me now haven't you, Luce?" I laughed, playing along.

"Of course Rogue." Sting let out a sardonic smile before snatching me away.

"She's mine, bugger off." Laughter twinkled in the air as Wendy skipped in front of me. I looked at Sting pointedly before he rolled his eyes, gave me a quick kiss, muttered, 'I love you.', before running off to Rogue- teasing him about a broad he'd noticed a few paces back.

"Lucy's got two boyfriends, Lucy's got two boy friends~" She sang as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll think you'll find I'm happily engaged to Sting." She walked up to me and casually threw her arms around my waist. I stopped and adjusted my hat before looking down at her.

"Whats up Wendy?" She said nothing as she smiled.

"I'm just happy." I grinned.

"That's what I'm here for! Now come on- let's get to our booth, shall we?" She grinned before rocketing off into the booth. Rolling my eyes, I strolled leisurely towards the booth- catching Fairy Tails in the corner of my eye.

They were all there.

Every single one of them.

Vaguely, I remember oxygen leaving my lungs in a whoosh as my body walked mechanically. They hadn't noticed me, they were just chatting among themselves quietly. I guess they had become more subdued when I'd left, though- I noticed, Erza was sat off to the side.

Watching.

Waiting.

But not at me.

My legs started moving quicker as the blood in my body started pounding, I wouldn't-couldn't handle it if she'd see me right now. Her eyes scanned the horizon and my brain screamed at my body to seem normal, like nothing was wrong.

Her eyes widened a fraction as I walked into Stings arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome, to the Grand Magic Games." The entire stadium bursted into loud cheers as soon as the words left his mouth. Sting wrapped and arm around my shoulders and looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Today, you will be witnessing fight after fight to prove- once and for all- who is the best guild in all of Fiore!" The screams echoed again as he tailed off.

"The first fights today will go as follows: Number One! Minerva from Sabertooth Vs. Lisanna Straus from Fairy Tail." Minerva clapped me on the shoulder, her eyes brave.

"I'll fuck her up, for you Luce." Her smile was soft, unlike her usual unabashed grins. Over the years we had developed a kind of sisterhood.

And for that I was greatful.

"Fuck her up real good." I smirked back at her, fist bumping her.

"Number Two! Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail Vs. Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth." Another touch, another promise.

"And, finally for today- Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail Vs. Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth!"

Air left my lungs as the whole of Fairy Tail turned to look at our booth- and in a panick, I ducked before rolling under the table provided. Sting was giggling like a fool as he followed me under the table.

"Mages, enter the ring!" The announcement was loud, comming from the large man. Unsurprisingly, I quickly toned out.

"Its not funny!" I hissed- elbowing him from under the table.

"It kind of is." He added, smirking as he ran a comforting hand down my side. Pouting, I burrowed into his side as his hand settled on the crown of my head- hat long forgotten.

"What am I gonna do?" I moaned, not in the sexy way, into his neck. His chest rumbled as I slapped it lightly.

"Go out there and kick arse?" I looked up at him.

"Do you really think I should." I muttered, biting on my bottom lip. He pulled it out with his thumb before tracing the contours of my lips- his own quirking at the edges.

"Yes babe, you left their guild on sort of amicable terms right? Why should you feel any shame?"

"Because I abandoned them!"

"You didn't, you did what you thought was the best for Wendy at the time. They can't fault you for that."

"I can't help but feel guilty Sting. I left them." He looked into my eyes seriously. His hands tightened around my face as he pulled me closer into his lap.

"You. Didn't. Stop thinking that way babe, if you feel that badly- do you want to leave?" My mouth dropped in shock.

"No!" I said incredulous.

"Why?" He asked, eyes still serious- though a new softness filled them.

"Because I love you, and everyone in the guild. I couldn't be able to do it." His mouth broke out into a soft smile.

"There's you're answer then, you needed to connect with people genuinely- not forged because they had to be." My mouth popped open in shock.

"Jesus, when did you get smart." He chuckled, closing my mouth with one finger- before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Are you ready?" Breathing in deeply, I looked him in the eyes pointedly before crawling out from under the table.

Minerva had already won by the time I had crawled out- it being an easy victory apparently as Min had been particularly angry. She only had one or two scratches on her face and grinned at me brightly while Wendy fixed her up- chattering away about nothing.

"You fuck her up?"I asked, smirking.

"Did you even have to ask?" Grinning madly, her eyebrows wiggled.

"Damn right." I murmured, bumping her fist with mine. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Battles Won Battles Lost

Disclaimer: Still no, :"(

I am so goddamn angry at the bloody Fanfiction unploading system- it's so much of a joke. I write from my phone as my laptop, sadly, was frisbee'd down the stairs because I can't walk in a straight line sober. It's just pissing me off so I thought I might share it with you, anyway-

Have a good week :)

Chapter 10: Battles Won, Battles Lost.

"And Rogue Cheney is the winner!" Echoed throughout the stadium.

Rogue was already in the hut after the last word had left his mouth, panting and trying to get away from the cameras. I smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder, his elbow flailing back and almost about to crack me in the face when I caught it.

Wincing, he turned- already apologising as he spoke. Smiling, I waved it off as I gave him a quick victory hug as celebration. Awkwardly, he patted me back before wandering over to Wendy- he had developed a slight connection with her over the last seven years... to his devastation, of course.

"Mages, enter the ring!" Grimacing, I turned to Sting; stepping into his arms as he placed a comforting kiss on the crown of my head.

"You'll do fine babe." He said, placing a searing kiss to my lips before pressing my baton in my hand. I quickly strapped it to my leg- good thing I wore a skirt today, hey?

Walking out into the ring was a surreal moment, everyone was silent and Erza was already situated. She was wearing her usual attire and her crimson fringe (similar to the crimson chin) covered her eyes. My hat had long gone, allowing the wind to whip at the soft blonde locks. I tapped at the baton underneath my skirt, her own sword at her hip. I smiled; I guess some things never change.

"Lets get this show on the road then, hey?" Speaking softly, she hesitated before just pulling the blade at her hip out. I smiled again, my voice still soft.

"I'm not going to go easy, Erza. You will need your armor." She looked up, pain flashing in her eyes before changing into her lowest grade armor.

I smirked.

"I guess I won't take you seriously." Bowing low to the floor, I quickly flicked out my baton before darting forward with a speed normal eyes couldn't catch and Dragon eyes could see barely.

I registered her gasp as I appeared in front of her- as if I had teleported.

"Sorry." My eyes were sympathetic as I brought the baton down to her stomach- crushing through her armor in one fell swoop.

Before she could reach me however, I was halfway across the stadium. It wouldn't have mattered anyway- the force from my baton had sent her flying and crashing through a wall.

Pulling herself from the wreckage she adorned her proper armor, and a huge sword with a glare akin to ice.

I smiled.

I would still use my old baton.

"Don't fail me now, girl." By tapping her twice; I induced a magic effect which made the gravity on each blow I gave, stronger.

Erza sprang forward like a jack rabbit, her sword moving widely yet calculated. Grinning, I knocked the blow of her sword away with a small and simple movement. Her eyes met mine as the momentum of her attack sent her flying. The air around me picked up and the deafening bang was clear around the whole stadium, though I moved not one inch.

She crashed through another wall- her sword still held tight in her grasp and her eyes molten with fury.

Throwing herself at me again, she attacked my blind side yet I deftly knocked the blade away again- cocking a finely plucked eyebrow as we connected eyes. She bounded away, breath heavy in her chest as she struggled to move her weapon. Confused, she looked down to the weapon in her grasp- the muscles in her arm straining.

This would really piss her off.

"Gravity: Increase!" I yelled, the deafening boom of her weapon echoing moments later.

Her glare was volatile as she stood fully, choosing instead to dart forward and try and place jabs on my body. I sighed, strapping the baton to my leg before catching her fist which was intended for my face, crunching it in my hand (fingers breaking was not a pleasant sound to listen to in any circumstance) and then slamming her into the floor- hearing the tell tale pop of her shoulder.

"You're done, Erza. Go back." She didn't move from her place on the floor.

Sighing I walked back to the Sabertooth hut, my lovely fiance there to greet me.

"Are you okay?" His fingers were instantly touching each part of my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Nodding, I placed my lips against his- so that the thickness in my throat would go.

"I just need one of these." Our mouths sealed together, and each thought flew from my brain as his warm arms wrapped around my middle.

"Lucy? What...?" His voice was confuzed and his very presence made my heart hurt, in return Sting wrapped an arm around my waist as I turned to look at him.

I inhaled sharply, he hadn't changed. Only his jawline had seemed more pronounced and his muscles thicker, he was still the same old Natsu with pink curly hair.

"He-he's gonna get married soon so you shouldn't-" His voice was confused, deeper, until he noticed the ring on my finger.

"Oh." It was simple. But it was the only word that could fill the silence. Suddenly, his face contorted into a mean snarl.

"Why the fuck are you with-"

"That's all today folks! Next time at nine o'clock sharp, Miss Lucy Heartfilia will be facing off with Natsu Dragoneel! Don't miss it for all the money in the world!"

The silence was deafening as all the air in her lungs disappeared, it was like a spear was thrust through her chest as his eyes stared into her soul.

And all at once, he saw everything she had ever tried to lock into her chest. He saw her past adoration, her hatred and her hope.

Oxygen became known again as his eyes darted to the arm wrapped around her waist. She could breathe again, the dots faded as she pushed away from Sting gently.

He wasn't supposed to be here, seeing her. No fucking way was this actually happening.

But it was.

And he was looking at her like she was a goddess.

A sob caught in her throat.

His eyes scanned her up and down, committing each and every curve of her body to his memory- the way her hair fell and the way she breathed. He was obsessive in the way he would seek her gaze- wanting to note down the shade of chocolate her eyes were.

Sting growled as he watched Natsu gaze at his mate.

"Babe, come on- let's leave. Now." His hand wrapped around her wrist, touching her pulse. Belatedly, she looked up at him-

his face scarily serious.

"Lets go." She looked from Sting to Natsu, Natsu to Sting before allowing him to tug her away.

Natsu didn't move.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Shaggin' n' Shootin'

Disclaimer: Ah I love you lot, you really make my day :)

Early update cause the reviews made me chuckle. :)

WARNING: DIRTY STUFF HAPPINING THIS CHAPTER- QUICKLY MOVE ON IF YOUS DONT LIKE IT. THOUGH, WHY ARE YOU ON A RATED 'M' STORY ANYWAY?

Thanks for enjoying so far with no smut! Maybe…no! Did i?

Who knows? ;)

Have a good week :)

Chapter Eleven: Shaggin' n' Shootin'

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! He wasn't supposed to have seen you!" Sting ranted, his hand tight around Lucy's wrist as he pulled her to the hotel.

Her body was tugged forward as he looked back- brows furrowed and lips curled downwards. Catching her expression, the breath in his chest caught and he looked away.

Her eyes were wide, unbelieving as to what had happened while her lips were ravaged with her teeth. He wasn't supposed to have seen her- especially not with Sting. She loved Sting with everything in her yet it was kind of awkward meeting the ex crush while making out.

Sting shoved the door open, locking it absentmidedly as Lucy trailed in. Flopping onto the couch- she ran her hands through her hair. Lucy pulled her legs up onto the couch and stared at Sting, her hands shaking.

"Fuck Luce….I-I love you. Shit." His voice was thick as he turned from the door, knelt infront of her and implored her with his eyes.

"I don't want lose you. Fuck." His arms- so broad and strong wrapped around her waist as his head laid on her lap.

Her arms in return wrapped around his head, her knees up on the couch. Her hands dropped from her hair into his and she played with the choppy golden locks.

He pressed a kiss to her knee and slowly made his way up her thigh. Fevered kisses were pressed up her body as he mumbled faint,"I love you."s and lavished her body with adoration. Pure and unadulterated arousal pushed through her body as her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his throbbing, clothed cock to her wet core. He bit softly at her neck, her own body curling up around his.

"Please don't leave me Luce. I love you too much." Softly he placed another kiss to her neck- a womanly sigh aired in return. Groaning, she guided him up to her lips after he nipped at her quaking throat.

"I won't." She whispered feveredly against his lips, her ankles locking behind him as her hands tightened around his shoulders. She pushed her weight against him so that she straddled him, her hands clutching his face.

"I swear it Sting- I'd never leave you. Ever. I can't; you're the air I breathe." He leaned upwards to kiss her lips, hands delving up her dress and over her back- unhooking Lucy's bra with complete ease and pulling it away from her breasts.

Running his finger tips over her rosy nipples so delicately Lucy didn't know if she wanted to cry or moan. In the end, a sweet girlish moan came out of her lips as Sting sucked her nipples through her dress. Quickly, she tugged the dress over her head- leaning down to press her lips against Stings hard. It was quiet other than their soft mumblings of praise to each other and languid, unhurried movements of pleasure.

Very different to what they were used to, considering they were repeat offenders of noise complaints.

Their mouths opened and Sting dominated her mouth languidly- he tasted of smoke, electricity and danger. Probably due to the fact he was a Dragon Slayer- but fuck it, he was addicting. Lucy tasted of all things right to Sting- of peaches, sunlight and love. She was addicting in every way- he grabbed her arse roughly, she was his.

Unhurried, he pulled his pants down- grabbing a condom from his back pocket and sliding it onto himself- taking his time as his chest rose and fell in deep, content breaths. His eyes met Lucy's as he pulled her panties off gently- letting her spread her legs of her own accord. She nodded on an inhale as he inched into her, his cock so familiar and thick. She tossed her head back, eyes watering at the sides as he spread her and rubbed her just right- though he was barely moving.

He had been in her so many times she now truely believed she was now programmed to cream on his cock. She had tried, when he was out of town, to use dildoes but couldn't ever get off on them and had ended up having the best phone sex of her entire life with Sting afterwards. Digging her nails into Stings shoulders, she moaned lightly- clenching the muscles of her pussy as his hips moved with aching tenderness.

"Sting, babe- move!" She hissed, his hips pulling back even slower than they were pushing in.

"Nah, I'm really going to make you feel it this time." His hips quickened, but only so that he could hit that point at the cervix that made her eyes stream with water and made her cry out wantonly.

Panting, she tugged at her breasts, pulling the nipples taunt and running them through her fingers. She gestured for Sting to take his shirt off, running her hands through his hair as his dog tags slapped against his chest. Well, it wasn't gesturing- it was more like ripping. He tugged his shirt off, hips still moving slow as he rolled and pushed and pulled and _fuck_ …

Lucy saw stars as she came, emotions rushed through her and though this had been like their first time (Behind the Sabertooth guild on a New Years party because she was classy) it still left her feeling whole. After soaring with the stars; she managaged to come back to earth and watched Sting cum. His face twisted and contorted into a snarl before smoothing out into a peaceful smirk, his muscles coiled underneath his glorious golden skin- and his hands tightened so much that they almost left bruises on her hips.

Truely, glorious.

She woke up in the morning, the day after, a warm arm coiled around her waist as she blearily blinked her eyes open.

"Alright, Tough Guy- let me up. I need to pee." He grunted as she sat up, curling more into the covers.

As she stood, she stretched out the kinks in her body and cracked her neck. After sighing and throwing on her go-to Batman tee-shirt (cause who didn't like Batman?) And her panties from last night she lumbered into the kitchen.

"Coffee. Please. Ugh." Lucy snorted as she flicked on the kettle and fixed up the lounge- Stings pathetic voice filling her ears.

When the kettle flicked off and she had made the coffee- one sugar and milk for her and two for him with no milk- she waddled back into bed. Sting had not left his pillow-y fortress.

"Up." Lucy moaned as she pushed his shoulder in a childlike manner.

"No….." He groaned, burrowing deeper into his covers. She rolled her eyes.

"You aren't the one who rode a dick till three in the morning- get up." His head popped out of the covers as he wrapped a strong hand around his mug.

"Babe, you sucked me dry." He said, lips curling at the sides. She shrugged before leaning against him, snuggling into him and taking a big gulp of her hot coffee. His head lolled onto her shoulder, his eyes looking up at her as he sipped her coffee and poked her cheek.

"I love you." I smiled, stroking his head and flicking the telly on.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter Twelve: She Who Wants None

Diclaimer: Not mine deary ;)

So how did everyone like the last chapter?

Was it good? Did it satisfy your smutty brains? No? Good….I have plans for Sting and Lucy MWHAHAHAHAHA *COUGH* *COUGH* Soz :D

Have a good week :)  
-

Chapter Twelve: She Who Wants Not Wastes Not.

"Lucy! Wait!" She spun on her heel- surprised.

For once she wasn't wearing a small dress, Lucy was wearing tight black trousers and a floaty creamy white pirate top. She wore deep brown boots with shining little buckles as the shoes only design- and they clinked as she walked. Which, she thought, was really cute. She also had thrown on her pirate hat, tying her outfit together and making herself giggle everytime she passed a mirror.

Her hair was left natural, hanging in straight lines that were slightly frizzed because of the wet, dreary weather. Lucy frowned slightly in confusion as her lips curled downwards, drawing attention to her nude lips. Unsurprisingly, Lucy also wore black liquid eyeliner and mascara. Lucy guessed she looked…normal? She giggled internally.

Scowling, she finally registered who it was in distain and Lucy made to walk away quickly. His hand wrapped around her arm, stopping her.

"Lucy, wait a second."

"Natsu, fuck off. I'm done with you- remember?" He cringed as she spun around, eyes filled with icy fire.

"Please, just…" He froze, his nose twitching. His eyes saddened. "Sting wants to make sure who is who's, huh?"

"It should be kind of fucking obvious Natsu, I haven't been the most friendly of people." He nodded before crossing his arms.

"You know he's going to break your heart right?" Lucy stopped, staring him down before muttering:

"What?" Natsu spoke like he'd been given a life line.

"Well, you obviously fell into his arms because you were hurt about the guild Lucy." She frowned.

"Natsu, we got together four years ago." He looked at her startled.

"We've only been engaged one 't assume things." He grasped at straws.

"Lucy please, I think I love you. We all miss you at the guild and I am more sure than ever that he's just put this propaganda in your head to make you hate us. We were your first guild and damnit- we should been your last. Just, fuck- stop being an idiot and come back. Sting is just a stupid fucking dick and he doesn't even love you as much as I do- please, come back." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to suddenly leave him and tell him to take a fucking hike, just because you *think* you're in love with me, Natsu. You don't get to fucking do that." She pointed to the middle of her chest, her voice becoming thick as her face became a bespeckled red- fury at his words taking place.

"I waited for you for so long- and now that I am happy and considered strong- you want me? No, fuck off. He has loved me through my highs and my lows- each and every fucking turn I went through- he went through. So for you to say that you love me, that he doesn't love me with every breath in his body as I do him- is the biggest load of fucking monkey bollacks I have ever even heard of! " Her breath came out in harsh pants as Natsu's shocked face came into view.

"B-but Lucy-"

"No! What don't you get that I don't love you, I used to Natsu. But I am in love with him! Not. You." He looked at her bitterly, his lip quivering unintentionally.

Looking away quickly, he covered his mouth. Her fingers were tightened into a fist as all her muscles in her body tensed. Tears burned her eyes like molten acid as she stared at him with distaste, there were no more words to say. Nothing they could talk about. She'd made it very clear what she had thought about him and all that was left was a blistering silence.

"Goodbye Natsu." Lucy forced out as she walked away, arms crossed.

A frown was etched into her face and her eyes were rimmed red- trying to keep tears from falling desperately.

"Bye, Luce." Tears clogged her throat at the nickname, Lucy had loved him.

But; he wasn't the same nor was he the Natsu she had ever loved- he'd grown bitter in the years that she'd been gone. Wiping one or two tears that had left her eyes, she heard her name being called. Confused she spun around on her heels.

It was Natsu, and... he looked, desperate?

Lucy stopped walking immediately, what had gone wrong in the few moments she was gone?

He stopped in front of her, pausing for a few moments before grabbing Lucy and slamming his lips onto hers. Her reaction was immediate, she pushed at her chest as he forced his closed mouth onto her. His eyes were closed as Lucy's looked around frantically, scared. His hands wrapped around her wrists tightened, bruising them in seconds as his teeth nipped at her tightly sealed lips. His razor sharp teeth sliced through her already bruised lips and Lucy couldn't help but whimper- terrified.

What was going to happen if no one saw him?

Fuck.

What would happen if Sting saw them?

Her fears were soon made into reality.

A deep, dangerous growl uttered from behind her and suddenly the weight was gone.

"What the fuck are you doing, boy?" Sting growled menacingly, hackles raised completely as he shot the boy a look of pure murder.

He stood over Natsu, a booted foot planted in the middle of his chest that kept him pinned to the ground while he looked over to a collapsed Lucy.

"Are you alright, babe?" His voice was rough, though softer as he looked over the wounds left on her body.

His eyes tightened and filled with rage when he saw her nod, though dabbing at her bleeding lip. Calculating eyes widened at her wrists and a resounding growl filled the clearing as he put more pressure on his boot. Natsu winced.

"Sting. I want to leave, now." Lucy commanded, standing on shaky legs as she walked over to him- placing a quivering hand on his shoulder.

Instantly, she was in his arms and he was walking away- calling over his shoulder:

"Show yourself to me boy, and it will be the last thing you ever even think of doing." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Lucy Has Make Up Sex

Disclaimer: *sobs dramatically* I shalt own it!

Oh, you want more sex? Here you go then!

Have a good week :)  
\- Chapter Thirteen: Lucy Has Make Up Sex.

"That- that, cunt! That complete and utter bastard!" Sting shouted, furiously pacing in front of the bed. After pushing his hands through his hair and rubbing his face in frustration, he cupped Lucys face. She was still pale and shaking, sat cross legged on their bed as she faced him.

"Fuck babe, are you alright?" Sting implored, thumbs rubbing comforting circles into her cheeks. Her face crumpled and her shoulders folded inwards,while her hands trailed up her body to intertwine their fingers together.

"Hold me." She whimpered, brown eyes imploring him. He tentetively pressed his lips to hers, allowing Lucy to set the place.

Frantically, she pressed her lips to each and every place she could find- her affection frantic. Her hands curled into fists and scratched at his back- and not in a pleasant way. She gasped in air before pressing kisses to his lips, her throat tightening and tears welling. She choked out a short laugh, pressing another kiss to his neck. Sting pulled back, holding Lucy at an arms length as her chest rose and fell frantically. Erratically. Her eyes were wide, scared and rimmed red. She bit her lip as tears fell and pressed her hands to her eyes.

"Sorry." Coughing, she let out a sardonic laugh as she struggled to breathe.

Sighing softly, he pulled her to him, falling onto his side and curling his body around hers. Lucy shuddered, curling upwards into his chest as she quaked. Sting ran a warm hand up and down her back as sobs broke her body and quick inhales were all she could manage.

"Calm." He murmered softly into her ear.

"T-trying." Gasping, she clutched his shirt. A sob was torn from her bowing body, ripping at Stings heart as all her could do was kiss her brow.

"Babe, in for six- out for six. Remember?" She smiled, nodding into his shirt. Of course she remembered. It was kind of fucking hard to forget.

"I won't be able to hold back tomorrow Sting." She met his eyes hesitantly, fingers curling into the back of his hair. He sighed again, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I know." Kissing her forehead he wrapped her in his arms- desperately wishing he could hide her from everything.

"I know." He whispered again.

~ In the morning ~

Warm, pale yellow sunlight streamed into the bedroom. It touched each corner of the room and chased away each petal of darkness that lingered, a soft- gentle scent following the sunlight on a slight breeze. The curtains, a soft sort of sapphire danced their way from the cream coloured wall- tiny little navy blue seahorses intricately and delicately laced into the blush toned white.

The bed, upon of which a naked Lucy and Sting slumbered, had white (no longer) pristine sheets haphazardly thrown in every direction. The comforter, a deep lacy turquoise green, lay slumped on the floor with two pillows, the sash the hotel staff tie the bed up with, their clothes for the evening prior and a small smiling teddy bear.

A deep, baritone groan uttered from one side of the bed- triggering a womanly grunt from the other. A bronzed arm wrapped around Lucy's pale waist- the contrast stark in the white sheets. Pulling her over, she was tucked into a warm chest before a kiss was pressed into the crown of her head.

"You alright?" She grunted again, tossing a leg around his hips and pulling him closer.

"Maybe." She felt his chest rumble and move before a warm hand stroked her back.

"You ready for this?" Sighing, she stroked his chest before closing her eyes. His hand tangled into her hair.

"Maybe."

She sat up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Sting on the bed. Grabbing her toothbrush, she scrubbed at her teeth until she felt a warm pressure on her back- pressing her chest into the sink. Instictively she bent over before looking at Sting from over her shoulder- his eyes were dark, lustful.

"Lucy…" He murmured, lips pressed against her neck as he pushed his entire body against hers. She sighed, whiping her mouth before leaning her body against his.

She met his eyes in the mirror. Smiling, he chuckled as he bit into her neck- already marking what was his. Moaning, she wound her hands behind his neck- backing her pert arse into his groin.

"Do you want me Lucy?" He growled, pressing her body into the sink again. She bent over.

"Yes." She gasped, his fingers suddenly toying with her entrance.

"Tell me how you want me babe, tell me." He purred into her ear, curling his fingers into her hair. He was curling amd toying and streching and oh god….

He pulled her hair up so that their eyes would meet, his were clouded with lust whilst she moaned. There was something so primal about having her hair pulled, she loved it.

"Tell. Me." Her thighs quivered as she felt his hot length prodding her entrance. Jesus, she was so wet.

"Y-your cock…I- fuck, I need it Sting. I need your hot cock in my pussy- please!" She moaned, his cock pushing forward.

"Thats my girl." He murmered, his length plunging into her hot, tight pussy.

A long, gutteral moan was drawn out of Lucy- so unbelievably wanton that she didn't believe it herself. This was what she needed, she thought- eyes rolling back due to pleasure, she needed normalcy. And Sting drilling into her cunt was all she needed.

She tightened, clenched and Sting thought he couldn't take anymore before she came- spasming and groaning her pleasure for all to hear. Moments later- he followed her over the edge, letting out a hoarse roar of pleasure and gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises and filling her with his seed.

"I love you." She garbled, slumped against the bathroom sink- her breasts becoming cold.

He pulled out of her, pressing a kiss to her heated back before pulling her into the hot bath that had now filled. Lowering himself into the bath, he dragged a knackered Lucy into the porcelain tub.

"Yeah, I love you too babe."

\- Two Hours Later -

Lucy stepped into the arena, her black combat boots scuffing the floor as she walked hand in hand with Sting. A black tribal skirt covered her front and back, slung low on her hips yet didn't cover the sides of her bronzed legs. Her shirt was black, matching the tribal cut of her shirt. Sting wore his usual gear but a menacing expression, his hand moving from her hand to wrap around her waist protectively.

"You ready babe?" She inhaled.

"I think so."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND ALL MANOR OF BEASTS INBETWEEN- Welcome, to the third day of the GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" The arena cheered furiously, screaming becoming louder and louder.

"First up, LUCY HEARTFILIA- soon, as I've been told to be LUCY EUCLIFFE VS. NATSU DRAGONEEL." A sharp breath escaped her as her eyes searched Stings, he smiled sheepishly before Lucy hit his arm- scowling. The arena watched as Lucy had a kiss planted on her lips by a grinning Sting.

"Will the mages please, ENTER THE ARENA!" Lucy pushed him off her before she walked into the ring- ready, she guessed, to face her past. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Lucy Goes Cray Cray

Disclaimer: *le sigh* Nope.

How did you like that? Enough drama for ya? Good, heres a bit more ;)

I think I'll dedicate this chapter to a little person who keeps freaking out each time I update and something bad happens to Lucy. 'Whats wrong with her?', 'Omg Im so pissed.' Were the best bits :)

Also, just as a heads up- the next chapter is the last one :( ik ik. Sad times.

Have a good week :)  
\- Chapter Fourteen: Lucy Goes Mega Cray Cray.

The wind howled and yelled as Lucy stepped into the arena, her skirt picking up a mind of its own as she faced off a pale faced Natsu. Dust floated into the air and whipped at either counterpart, the arena was silent- calm yet unnerving. Scary, she thought as her knees knocked. Natsu went to open his mouth to talk but she held up her hand;

"Don't speak. I just want to get this over with." He paused for a moment before speaking, his voice calm.

"Okay- but think about this Lucy, I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Natsu." Her lips curled up into a nervous grin as all tension in her body coiled and expanded inside of her. He sighed and rubbed his neck as he turned away.

Inhaling deeply she coiled all the muscles in her body, tensing them until she felt her power pulsing through her body. Her eyes snapped open- having changed two shades darker and the muscles in her body bulging grotesquely. Raising her hand to the side; she stared Natsu down, her eyes cold. All her tension had melted away and what remained was a deep, burning, dragon-like anger. With a crack her baton slammed into her hand- the wind screaming behind it.

The arena gasped.

Natsu's eyes widened before they glazed over as they always did before a fight that made his heart hammer and pound at his chest. Blood- thick and red hot- thrumed through his body, pulling at it as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"I won't hold back." He smiled, his fists igniting as he slammed them together.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Silence was thick and heavy- surrounding the arena in a harsh veil of hostility. No one moved. No one breathed. Until, the drop of a feather and the scratching of a pencil against paper served as their bell.

The world burst into colour.

Pushing hard on his right foot he sprinted forward, eyes bright and fists held close to his chest. She didn't move, staying defenceless as he charged. Natsu's eyebrow cocked as he threw his right fist at Lucy. She positioned the baton underneath his fist- it penetrating her stomach.

The world stopped for a belated moment.

Natsu leaped backwards, eyes wide with shock. His feet caught and he tripped- landing on his backside as Lucy pulled herself to her highest hight.

Lucy cracked her neck as she sighed, the baton impaled into her stomach. Gorishly, blood seeped into the light cotten of her shirt- the colour not standing out because it was black.

Lucy closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, hair sliding over her shoulders in a loose caress. She seemed to be intently listening to something- a roaring and brewing and gurgling that no other person could hear.

She had to do it at the right moment.

If she didn't- too much of her beast would come out to play and she would tear Natsu limb from limb.

The right moment.

The right moment.

The right moment.

Roaring- like thunder. Brewing and bubbling inside her like a cauldron, rising to the top…

Not now, not now, not now...

Her eyes snapped open.

A kaleidoscope of colour.

Now!

Wrapping a tight fist around the black metal she yanked it out, blood dripping like a faucet from the hole in her stomach.

The ring was silent.

Natsu had gone pale.

Her eyes scanned Natsu, before smiling plainly and flicking her wrist so that the black metal extended. He gasped, noticing that the hole in her stomach- her flesh- was knitting back together.

She flicked the baton back to her face, lips curling upwards as she smeared the blood down the rivets in the metal. As she did so; the baton turned into her blade- the blood carving crimson runes into the silver metal.

Natsu stood shell-shocked as Lucy branded the blade, holding a downwards fencing position. Her eyes burned with bloodlust as dark scales drew over her forearms- engraving themselves into her flesh. Her teeth legthened- making themselves known when she tasted iron on her tongue. She smirked, fangs cutting into her bottom lip.

Pandemonium.

The arena cheered and screamed. Sabertooth was going insane with energy- shouting encouragement from their position.

"Come get me Natsu- and don't give me any leeway." He stood frozen so she turned to look at Sting- noticing his head was in his hands. She chuckled, he always did that when she snapped.

Inching her head back Natsu, she noticed that he had gotten over his stupor and was now slamming his hands together while his hands and eyes burned with wet fury.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself?" Lucy threw her head back and let out a laugh, looking maniacal when she fixed Natsu with a wide eyed stare.

"Nothing that wasn't done before. Fight. Me."

"I'm going to beat it out of you, Lucy." She brought the blade up to her face while her lips curled upwards.

"You can try. But I'm hardwired to be like this- you. Will. Not. Succeed." Her eyes turned to steel.

"Fight. Me."

"With pleasure." He spoke, grunting as he threw his body at Lucy- fists spining and ablaze with righteous fury.

Lucy snorted, dropping her weapon before curling her fist and throwing it at him. The connection of her fist to his face sent him flying, crashing into a wall and bent awkwardly over some particularly sharp rocks.

"Weak." She scoffed, slinging her sword over her shoulder and spinning on her heel to walk away.

Suddenly, she was projected forward and thrown into a wall. Her body broke and crumbled as she smacked her skull into the wall at a speed that was inhuman. Smiling into the dirt she picked her body up-

"Fantastic! Now its getting interesting."

Blood dripped down the side of her face as she smiled at Natsu who now looked very, very scared. Her eyes grew wider while her body formed a downwards fencing position again, her lips curling upwards into a snarl.

"Very…interesting."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Closing The Book

Disclaimer: Ahh, le finale- kinda sad to see it go. But, we have to move on! Also, no I don't :)

Because you are my lovelies, here you go~

Thank you for all your support- I will miss this series. Kind of nervous on how much you'll like this chapter though- tell me nice things?

Please, enjoy~

Have a nice week. :)

Chapter Fifteen: Closing The Book.

Lucy threw herself at Natsu, a deep passionate fury swimming down her veins as his eyes were wide open- entirely surprised.

He drowned in her fury in mere seconds.

Quickly, she slammed him into the ground- her sword hanging forgotten in her left hand. She was growling, spittle spewing from her lips as a malicious grin curled at her lips.

"Lucy- wait." He groaned, picking his body up from the floor as dragging his body from under her fist.

"Fuck. You." Roaring, she slammed his head into the ground, the rush in her ears like a screaming rapid- drowning out all sound.

"Wait!" He groaned weakly, Lucy spinning round and slamming her sword into his stomach- a primal roar of pain following. His eyes hazed over quickly.

Lucy took her frustrations out on Natsu, slicing and slamming his body appart with a fine tuned finesse. Her sword bled a deep crimson, neither from his blood or hers- simply from the contract she had over it. The blade itself was breaking, the blade that held her demon away.

Her teeth were longer, avidly slicing into her bottom lip while her tail was now fully grown- silver barbs encasing the length of her tail. Bright pink nails were no longer nails, but shiny black talons made for slicing flesh and envicerating bodies.

White had coiled into her blonde hair, highlighting each and every move she made as they turned stark like lightning. Sweat did not run down her body, only heat created a bubble around her dancing form while electricity hummed under her skin- powered by her blood lust. Black had beld into her eyes- no longer were they a deep brown but demonic; perfectly suiting her new form.

She snarled, throwing her head back into a roar before throwing herself at Natsu's body once more- only to be hit fully in the face via his fist.

Blood poured like a faucet down her face; yet her eyes were alive. Bright, unlike anything before as she grinned- pulling at her wound and worsening it.

"Are we finally gonna fight?" His eyes were grim before he launched himself at her, Lucy smiling maniacally as her sword covered her body to defend from his attack.

With an ease she didn't think he had after she broke his body, he unleashed punch after punch. Slowly and tediously breaking her guard and landing fire ball after fire ball erupt on her bruised and slashed body. Her tail devoluted, no longer barbed or long.

But she was still smiling.

After he had exausted himself, sweat dripping off his brow and shirt scorched- he leapt backwards, allowing space between them. Lucy stood on strong legs, her shoulders set stubbornly and her teeth less of a demons and more of her own.

"Thanks Natsu," She said, her eyes twinkling as she cracking her neck and took hold of her sword. "You've switched me back."

With that, she jutted forward- her movements too quick for anyone in the hall yet slow enough so that Natsu could see what she was doing. In succession she piroetted and spun, her sword following in large arks and quick jabs. Following the silent beat, her body bent and bowed in a ballerena-esk dance. It was beautiful, yet massively devastating.

The ground was cracked and broken, areas full of blood and sweat while the walls loomed and showed their own impressive battle scars. Natsu tried in vain to not adhere to her attacks but was soon swept up into a bloodied mess.

And soon, the fight was called.

Natsu was taken out of the ring, face battered to a fine pulp while his arm was bent awkwardly. Lucy only managed to stand for a few moments after being declared the winner, Natsu having placed many hits on her weak points. Unfortunately, Sting was the only person to notice so the ground caught her face before he could catch her battered body.

She was taken to the infirmary seconds later.

After being placed in a bed that seemed too comfy, the sheets like fucking paper, she was told that Sting was not allowed to see her. That pissed her off.

"Why not?!" The nurse sighed, rubbing her nose.

"Because you are injured Miss Heartfilia. He would cause you to strain your injuries." Lucy scowled.

"Thats a lie! I'm allowed to have my next of…kin? Fuck, I don't know the word. Damnit, he should be in here!" The nurse sighed again, adjusting her hat before shuffling her papers. She leaned in close to Lucy's face, whispering harshly:

"Natsu Dragoneel is in this room, Mr Eucliffe would rip him to shreds." Lucy froze, leaned back into the bed and meekly nodded- allowing the nurse to leave.

Silence regined in the hospital room, it was dark and most people were asleep. The moon, like a becon- drew Lucy's eyes to Natsu's bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head and his lip was bleeding. His arm was in a cast.

She let out a shaky breath, sitting up in her bed.

"I'm sorry." Lucy muttered to the room, swallowing thickly to clear her throat.

It hurt.

"No need to apologize, I did worse." His voice sounded, coming from the far left of the room. She let a snort, biting at her nails.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, she could almost see him with his face bruised, eyes closed and laying back. "I was desperate."

"I know." Her voice was low, choked. Lucy ran her hands through her hair, scratching at her scalp.

There was a pregnant pause where they both struggled to form words.

"I really do love you." She swiftly shook her head, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"You don't, you love the idea of me. All I am to you is a sister. Don't lie to yourself." Thoroughly, she fiddled with the thin quilt- drawing it between her fingers and flicking it away.

"Fuck," He gasped. "I missed you so much." She heard him wipe his face and that made tears fall over her cheeks and tumble towards her neck.

"I missed you too." She spoke in the one moment tears weren't plaguing her speach.

"Thank god." Lucy let out a sharp laugh, wiping her tears away before closing her eyes and relaxing her shoulders.

Slience spanned and incredible distance between them, but no words were needed to fill it. They were fine, they were *going* to be fine at least. She knew in her heart that they no longer blamed each other for leaving- it wasn't said because it didn't need to; they understood.

She had atoned for leaving.

He had attoned for carelessness.

They had both grown, not needing each other or the validation from each other- she had even found love in someone she didn't think possible. He was close, yet held onto the hatred and dispair and couldn't grow.

Lucy finally fell asleep, staring out of the window with a smile on her face and her hand on her engagement ring- wondering what the next day would bring.

END

Ah.

So, it's finished. I know, I know~

Don't be that angry at me because I'm thinking of doing a Q&A chapter- you can ask any character any question you like.

Is that okay? :)

Tell me in the Reviews- I honestly read all of them and reply to ones I can :)

Ta-Ta!~

-EV


End file.
